Generally, a cabinet configured to carry a plurality of objects is equipped with a plurality of slide rail assemblies so that each object can be pulled out of and pushed back into the cabinet via moving rails of the corresponding slide rail assemblies. However, if too many of the objects are pulled out at the same time, the cabinet may topple as the center of gravity of the cabinet, including all the objects it carries, is shifted out of the cabinet. To prevent this from happening, it is common practice to limit the number of objects that can be pulled out simultaneously, or the objects are kept from being pulled out all at once. In a rack-mounted computer system, for example, plural pieces of electronic equipment can be pulled out of and retracted into a cabinet via their respective slide rail assemblies, and to avoid overbalancing, U.S. Pat. No. 8,297,723 B2, for instance, has disclosed an interlock device for use with slide rail assemblies, in which an interlock mechanism can lock a moving rail of a slide rail assembly against pulling when a moving rail of another slide rail assembly is pulled out with respect to a fixed rail. As market demands vary, it is an important issue in the related industry to develop interlocking mechanisms for rack-mounted equipment of specific shapes or configurations.